Stare At Me Longer
by Sleepy-Authoress22
Summary: I was asleep, but I could feel his presence nearby. My body became electrified by his; I tossed my sheets off my legs and rolled over onto my back. A shiver rang through my body, rattling hard and deep, shaking my soul. He was getting closer…
1. Stare At Me Longer

Stare At Me Longer

-x-

I could sense him…

I was asleep, but I could feel his presence nearby. My body became electrified by his; I tossed my sheets off my legs and rolled over onto my back. A shiver rang through my body, rattling hard and deep, shaking my soul. He was getting closer…

Slowly, I awoke from my slumber, knowing he was coming, but still frazzled with sleep. My body felt heavy but charged, as I sat up and shivered again. I ran a hand through my dark raven hair, untangling my sleepy waves. His presence was crashing down at me like waves

He was very close…

I held my breath and scanned my room briefly. I knew exactly where he would rest at, but I wanted to be oblivious of his coming. I tried to ignore his piercing golden eyes on me, trying to see how long I could last. My personal best was 3 minutes. I could never last long though, the seconds always felt like years.

I could feel his eyes on me, and as I counted the seconds, and I could feel his eyes stripping me, caressing me… And it would become unbearable. The longer I lasted, the more his eyes would molest me. And he'd read my face as soon as I turned over and know more than I did how much I wanted him…. I turned only after a minute this time, and he smirked at me. I tried to avoid his eyes, but I fell helplessly into them.

"Ready to go?"

I sat up, still looking into his eyes. I threw my blankets off and nodded.

"Yeahs, let's go."

Standing over me, he looks at me, boring his eyes into me. Reaching out an arm to me, I placed my hand in his and he slung me over onto his back. I tightened my grip of my legs around his waist, and nestled my face into his neck.

"I love you."

He smiled softly, and raced off. Tightening his hold on my thighs, he rubbed them affectionately sending shivers through me regardless.

I missed his lips moving, speaking so softly my human ears missed his words.

'I love you too Kagome.'

-x-

Wha'cha think?


	2. Long For Me Harder

-x-

Long For Me Harder

-x-

I stared at him.

Oh, so many nights and days I would bore my eyes into his luscious body.

Oh, how I would stare at him, wanting him to love me back. But he would never turn and face me; he would always miss the look of longing in my eyes. The fire within surged to burn him, smolder him until we became one, but he would never long for me enough.

Oh how I longed for him to long for me.

We sat snuggled up next to a camp fire, all our comrades tired and resting peacefully next to the glorious heat that was provided. I sat and stared at the fire, wanting nothing more than to cool the fire that burned within me. I looked about, searching for a sight of him, but even if I couldn't see him I knew he was watching me. I could feel the way his gazed pierced me, watched very movement I made.

That should've been enough for me to know he desired me as well, but it wasn't. No, just his beautiful amber eyes on me would never be enough for me.

Making sure everyone but us two was asleep; I stood up and slowly stripped myself bare before his eyes.

I removed the shirt that was sticking to my hot body. The fire that was burning wickedly within refused to be diminished, so I would have to calm it myself. I let my hands slowly slide down my body to the waistband of my skirt and slowly slid it off, revealing to only him the places I had never shown anyone else.

With a soft thud, my bra landed on the ground, the cool breeze making my hot and sweaty skin prickle. My nipples hardened not only from the cool breeze, but also from the burning stare of his liquid lava like eyes as they feasted upon my bare flesh.

I toyed with the waist of my panties, wondering whether I should throw those off as well. I had already gotten this far and there was no going back now.

I quickly removed those as well.

I grabbed my clothing, bending down to pick up each article slowly before grabbing my bow and arrow and heading through the forest to the cool spring that was located a little bit away from where we were resting at. I walked bravely, knowing that he would follow and watch me, protect me from anything that would go bump in the night.

I slowly entered the cool water, feeling relief flood through me. I turned around and faced him, watching as his eyes stared so hard at me. I raised my hand, letting the water slide off of it as I beckoned him to me. He stood at the edge of the water, letting the water slowly ebb and flow underneath his feet. He removed his outer gear, staying in only his pants, and entered the water, making his way to me.

His eyes were mesmerized, sucking in every detail of me, and I did the same for him; the way his silver hair, loose and free like his personality, glittered under the moon's light, the way his eyes glowed, like shimmering pieces of gold. His soft tanned body, lean and sturdy, was bared for my eyes to see. His eyes seemed to catch a haze of him being in a faraway place as he reached his hand out towards me. I walked closer to him, and allowed him to touch me, his fingers softly resting at my collar bone. He traced soft patterns across my skin, which was flaring up under his soft touch.

I needed this; I needed to be touched by him, to prove the level of his desire for me. At this point it was at a minimum, as he caressed my cheek, trailed his fingers over my chin, nose, eyes and ears. But just this, these simply strokes were driving me mad. I shivered under his gentle treatment, my desire for him climbing new peaks. He moved closer to me, and pulled me flush against him, out bare bodies for once touching. I relished in this moment, and could no longer hold back the moan that wormed its way through my body. He trailed his hands softly up and down my back, his mouth finding its way to my ear.

"I know."

He wiped the tears that fell from my eyes, and I questioned when I had begun to cry.

I pushed him away a bit, embarrassed and confused.

"What-"

I stopped short as a sob racked through me.

I had seen it in his eyes, the words that he would never speak to me.

"_I'm sorry."_

"Don't…"

His mouth crushed mine.

With such a velocity that it had me reeling. I melted in his arms as I tried to devour him as quickly as possible. Savoring the way his lips crushed mine, molding perfectly against mine, how soft they were… Everything was etched perfectly into my mind.

He swallowed the 'I love you' I had so desperately wanted to say to him.

Slowly pulling away from me, he pressed his lips to my forehead.

And raced off after her soul collectors.

Maybe it was the fact I sensed her nearby that drove me to this.

Maybe it was because he had stayed a little longer with me, indulging in this time with me before heading off with her.

"I love you…"

I whispered it and prayed with all my might that the wind would carry it to his ears.

I sat at the edge of the water, awaiting his return.

Some time had passed before he returned to me, picking me up easily and carrying me on his back. We headed back to the camp site as I snuggled into his warm back.

"I love you…" I whispered into his back.

He scoffed and blew a sigh. I shivered as he rubbed my thighs softly, pretending to have to lift me up a bit more.

"I…-I know."

-x-


	3. Kiss Me Softer

-x-

Kiss Me Softer

-x-

I awoke to his clawed hand raking through my hair. Still frazzled with sleep, my heart sang and I allowed my eyes to shut close, reeling in the warmness of his fingers soothingly touching me

But, being frazzled with sleep, I missed the anguish and hatred that heavily and so clearly resided in his liquid amber eyes.

Before I could indulge in the feeling of his long, warm fingers caressing me for too long, I hissed in pain as I felt something yanking on my hair.

I opened my eyes and was about to say something when I realized who it was that had yanked my hair.

"Get up." He whispered out darkly.

My heart thumped hard in my chest as I fought to stay calm. I nodded slightly before getting out of my sleeping bag, careful not to wake Shippo up. Once I was up and on my feet, he grabbed me and yanked me towards him; threw me onto his back, and without hesitation, raced off into the night.

I held on tightly to his fiercely hot body as he ran, as his hands were barely holding me up and I could feel myself slipping every now and again.

In no time we made it to some clearing, where he stopped and promptly dropped me onto the ground. I fought back the urge to yell at him, as I chose to watch him instead, wondering what his purpose was. I remained silent as he turned to face me, his piercing blood red eyes landing on me. I took a deep breath and remained still watching him.

I had expected him to continue to keep his distance from me, as he had ever since earlier this evening.

Ever since embracing Kikyo as she passed away.

"Inuyasha…"

He let out a snarl as I called out his name, reaching out his hand and grabbing me by my hair once more. I bit down on my lower lip to ignore the pain, ignore his crimson eyes look at me as if I was someone else.

He yanked me up from the ground by my hair, his lips pulled into a fearsome smirk as he moved his other clawed hand to the collar of my uniform shirt.

His mouth crashed down on mine, and I winced at the sheer force of it. He took that chance and deepened the kiss, his fangs biting hard on my lips. I could taste my blood as he continued to abuse my lips, biting and tugging on them. His tongue demanded dominance; that I surrender to his sheer force and brutality. I could feel my head spinning from lack of air and he would not remove himself from me.

When he had his fill of my lips, he released our kiss, allowing me to gasp for air. I forced myself to stare him down, to hide the colossal fear that was trying to overcome me and face him head on; wanting nothing more to help soothe his anguish.

"Inuyasha…" I whispered out as he growled at me.

"Quiet!"

"You'll regret it…"

"I told you to shut up!"

"What would Kikyo think…?"

With a flick of his wrist, I was on the ground again. And in the seconds it took me to fall, he was already on me. Pushing me up against a tree, he gripped my wrists in one hand; his lengthen nails biting into my flesh. With his free hand he tilted my face to the side, his nose skidding across the sensitive skin on my neck.

I shivered as he ran his tongue over my neck, and fought back my moan.

"I will do as I _please_." His fangs graced my skin, and I could feel him smirking as I shivered once more.

"Then take me." I whispered, facing him defiantly. He pulled back, his eyes wide with confusion. I raised my shaky hands up to my shirt and pulled it off. "You want me so badly, so then take me." Sliding down my skirt, I balled up my clothes and threw them to the side. "Here's your chance now. I won't fight nor struggle. Kikyo's gone so pretend I'm her and have your way with me."

My hands found their way to my back and unhooked my bra, letting it crash down onto my lap.

"I'm sure this is exactly what Kikyo wanted."

He wouldn't move, would only stare at me, but his eyes were slowly changing back. I could see the red in his eyes soften, light streaks of amber in them, but the purple streaks on his face were still fully visible.

Throwing my sanity into the wind for the heart broken demon before me, I grabbed his hand and placed it on my breast. When he tried to pull away, I held his hand in place.

"Is this not what you wanted?"

Moving closer to him, I continue to hold his gaze. "Are they too small or too big in comparison to hers?"

I moved on closer to him until I was almost sitting on his lap, watching how his cold blue eyes turned back to that lovely golden yellow, watching as the rest of the red drained from his eyes.

"Do I not please you, Inuyasha?"

Still holding his hand to my breast, I moved his hand in a slow circular pattern.

"K-Kagome… Stop…" He tilted his face away from me, and I quickly tilted it back.

"Look at me properly, Inuyasha." He raised his eyes up to look at me, staring at me intently.

Raising his other hand up, he slowly treaded his fingers through my hair. I released his captive hand and it followed suit, both of his hands playing with my hair, caressing my cheeks.

"Sorry Inuyasha…" I blew a sigh and closed my eyes, finally relaxing as I watched the streaks on his face finally disappear, his eyes also back to normal. "I love you."

"Open your eyes."

Looking at him, I saw the words he wanted so desperately to say written to clearly in his eyes. I nodded softly, tears swelling in my eyes. Wiping them away quickly, I moved away from him.

"L-let me go get dress…"

He handed me back my clothes and I rushed to put them back on.

"I'll carry you back."

Climbing onto his back, I closed my eyes and relaxed, snuggling into his warm back.

"I love you Inuyasha."

"I…"

He stopped suddenly, and set me down on my feet. Scratching the back of head, he blew a sigh and looked at me. Cupping my cheeks in his hands, he lips crushed mine once more. I could feel his tongue tenderly lick one of the many wounds he inflicted tonight, causing me to moan silently onto his lips. Gaining his entrance, his tongue again commanded dominance from me and I quickly submitted to him. Tracing his tongue over mine, I felt myself shake in his arms. Letting me go, he quickly picked me up again and picked up his stride.

"You…." He whispered softly.

"I-I…don't understand…"

"It's on your tongue…"

-x-


End file.
